


Freakshow

by Erzs



Series: Reto Abril [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él era un fenómeno. Y debía aprender a vivir con eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakshow

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Kingsman ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado para esta rareza.
> 
> Dia 4 del Reto Abril Fanfictionero.
> 
> Cancion: Freakshow por Skillet

— ¡Eres un fenómeno! Bicho raro.

La primera vez que lo oyó, fue al salir de su práctica de gimnasia. Al parecer, el practicar ese deporte hacía que lo consideraróan un "raro", y a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, ese mismo día lo dejo. Suficiente tenía con los problemas en su casa, con la depresión de su madre. No necesitaba eso en su escuela o peor aún, en las calles donde había crecido.

…

La segunda vez que fue llamado "raro", de tal modo que quedará marcado en su memoria, fue por su misma madre. Cuando le indicó sus deseos de querer unirse a la marina, de honrar a su padre y a su país, ella simplemente enloqueció. Le recordó que por pensamientos así era que su padre estaba muerto. Le reclamó que la quisiera abandonar justo igual que su padre. Le llamo raro, porque "deseaba morir por esta nación que no le había dado nada". Desecho ese inútil sueño, perdiendo cualquier meta que alguna vez haya tenido.

...

La tercera vez que le llamaron fenómeno, fue el estúpido de su "padrastro". El señor había llegado a su casa con un montón de mujeres, prostitutas. Drogas de todos tipos, alcohol y un montón de desconocidos. Su mamá se había ido con la bebé (gracias a Dios o a lo que sea que existiera haya arriba) y la casa ahora estaba llena con toda clase de bajezas que pudieras pensar.

—Eggsy, ¡Ven aquí! –el bruto de Dean lo jalaba del brazo mientras el trataba de abandonar ese lugar —Mira a esta chica. Su nombre es Castidad y está aquí solo para ti. –al ver como el muchacho solo trataba irse, uso aquella palabra que tanto le picaba — ¿Acaso eres rarito? Si no vas a disfrutar de mi regalo, al menos cumple este trabajo para mí –Le entregó un papel con una dirección anotada en el. —Solo tienes que buscar un paquete para mí en este lugar.

Y Eggsy aceptó, con tal de salirse de ese lugar. Esa noche ocurrió su primer arresto por posesión de drogas. Esa misma noche, decidió aceptar su destino. Era un fenómeno, era un raro. Y a partir de ahora lo sería con orgullo.

…

Cuando lo vio ahí parado, tan elegante, tan normal, se preguntó que tendría que ver con un marginado como él.

Ese estirado no sabía nada sobre él. Y aun así venia a reprocharle sus actos. Esos pocos momentos de libertad que tenía, esos actos de rebeldía

No iba a dejar que ese sujeto se entrometiera en su vida, en sus decisiones ¿Qué derecho tenía?

El había crecido en las calles. Había aprendido lo que sabía gracias a las burlas y al desprecio de los demás. Vivía, respiraba, comía y sentía como el fenómeno que era.

¿Y ese hombre de vistoso traje frente a él? Probablemente tenía su vida resuelta desde la cuna. Le sonreía condescendiente, y sabía lo que debía estar pensando. No necesitaba esta clase de personas en su vida. No necesitaba más gente "tratando de ayudar". Con Dean tenía suficiente.

Vio entrar a esos patanes y supo que esta vez estaba jodido. Al menos el "señorito" frente a él tendría una lección de cómo era la vida real en las calles.

—Los modales hacen al hombre.

Y con esa frase y unos movimientos que fueron lo más asombroso que había visto en la vida, todos los hombres en aquel bar quedaron inconscientes. Sintió el corazón dar un brinco, una emoción que no tenía claro de que se trataba. —Eres un fenómeno…

—Gracias Eggsy. Para mi es todo un cumplido.

Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que podía confiar en alguien. Que no era el único raro.

Y que no había nada de malo en serlo.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que escribí de este fandom. Nunca creí atreverme a hacerlo... Pero aquí tienen
> 
> Otra vez, algo raro para encajar con la canción, pero espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Gracias por leer~  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
